<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no love like your love by matchahun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306956">no love like your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchahun/pseuds/matchahun'>matchahun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And some banter, M/M, Neither of which is particularly good, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, There is some fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchahun/pseuds/matchahun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun meets his soulmate while he's trying to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no love like your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/gifts">185cmbaekhyun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR GRACE, the first sekaist I ever spoke to on twitter, I know this isn't the fic I sent you, but I changed my mind :P I hope u like it!!<br/><br/><br/><br/>Side note: Kai and Jongin are used interchangeably a lot in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens on a rainy Saturday night. Sehun's just standing there, fingers rubbing over the cuff of his leather jacket, nose wrinkled at the stench of moisture and cigarette smoke. His wrist won't stop throbbing, and the goon he's been waiting for managed to disappear with one of the service-girls a while ago. He’s about to leave, one foot out the door and lungs already craving the cool nighttime air, but that’s when he sees him.<br/>
<br/>
At first Sehun can't believe the odds, can't believe that after trying to tail Kim Kai for <em>weeks</em>, he's bumped into him at some seedy nightclub in north Seoul. There he is, standing by the bar, the same unmistakable stature of the man they'd caught on camera an infuriating number of times. He's busy downing drinks like his life depends on it, which should make things easier—but Sehun's pretty drunk himself and it isn't <em>ideal</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Either way though, he's got to kill him tonight. The higher-ups have started breathing down his neck and it's holding Sehun back from all the fun, exciting jobs.<br/>
<br/>
He's actually here for painfully bland extortion work, some dealer that had managed to wrong Chanyeol last month. So when he spots Kai by the bar, the decision to pursue him is a no-brainer. He isn't even hiding, the lemon-yellow of his shirt practically glows in the dimness, and the terrifyingly opulent lion-medallion on his neck is nothing but a request to be mugged in the alley behind the club.<br/>
<br/>
Sehun briefly wonders why he's here. EXO's rival gang rarely stooped low enough to make deals in these joints. He himself wouldn't be caught dead here, but Chanyeol's still pissed about the missing grams in his shipment, and that means someone has to step into the muck. It's distasteful, the floor is sticky and damp and rowdy truckers loiter  in the frays of the crowd. Sehun definitely won't be able to get a nice clean shot inside. He's going to have to get Kai out of the club somehow.<br/>
<br/>
He meanders through the dance floor, tries to keep the purpose away from his stride--it's easy enough, Sehun's more drunk than he realized. He's never seen Kai outside of grainy pictures and blurred cctv shots, and he knows Kai's never seen him either-- especially not when Sehun always has a mask on. But word on the street is Kai and <em>Shixun</em> are neck-and-neck on their bodycount. It's fitting, he supposes, to have to kill Kai so he can quite literally <em>one</em>-up him.<br/>
<br/>
He lets the man’s yellow shirt guide him, a beacon of colour in this deadbeat crowd. As he draws closer, Sehun has to give it to Kim Kai: he's <em>gorgeous</em>, tall, and sturdy. The open buttons of his shirt frame a strong chest, and the yellow is radiant against his skin. If he didn't have a frustratingly high success rate, maybe Sehun would have kept him around. Unfortunately though, Kai's managed to make a nuisance of himself far too many times for Minseok to ignore, and now Sehun's going to have to put a bullet through his pretty head.<br/>
<br/>
He draws closer to Kai's back, anticipation simmering in his gut. From so close he's tall, taller than Sehun had thought he would be, and broader too. Sehun watches from steps away as he slides an empty glass back across the counter, a liquid sort of grace guiding his movements. Kai's about to flag down the bartender again when Sehun intervenes, palm reaching out to grip his elbow,<br/>
<br/>
"Let me buy you the next one," he murmurs, voice deliberately low and soothing. He uses it when he needs to get into the bedrooms of old men, wrinkly loan-sharks and pimps. He always has fun with those, throwing them back into their marriage beds after he's drawn a quick, clean slice across their throats, the shock still frozen across their faces.<br/>
<br/>
Kai turns around to meet his gaze and for a humiliating second, Sehun's shocked into silence. He's beautiful, and Sehun's seen plenty of beautiful people in the business, as gritty as it is--but what shocks him is his own utter unpreparedness, hand still latched uselessly on Kai's elbow.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? Thank you," his voice is warm and smooth, and suddenly Sehun's plans to shoot him in the dumpster-alley are being postponed indefinitely. How does the old saying go? Know yourself and the enemy? Sehun plans to <em>know</em> him, alright.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm, all the ones after too. On me." He feels like something's caught in his throat, voice turning pubescent and strained as Kai's eyes drop down to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Then you've got to let me buy your drinks too," Kai says, leaning forward so his shirt pulls away from his chest, a soft brown nipple peeking over the seam.<br/>
<br/>
"Sure. Whatever you want." Sehun wants to slap himself, he sounds dumb and guileless, but it can't be helped. Even the ache in his wrist has built to something awful and he knows it's definitely because of his visit to the gun-range over the weekend. Fuck Baekhyun for that one.<br/>
<br/>
Kai smiles, it's pretty and wicked and Sehun wonders if he's been drugged.<br/>
<br/>
"What do I call you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Jongin," Kai says. Sehun has to fight to keep his face impassive, eyebrows tugging up slightly at the alias.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. Pretty. I'm Sehun." Telling Kai his birth name probably isn't the smartest move, but it won't matter after tonight anyway.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They make it back to Kai's--<em>Jongin's</em>--apartment, and Sehun is grateful, killing him here would be the least messy to clean-up. His gun digs into his calf from where it's fastened there, and the idea of shooting Kai stews at the back of his mind. He has other preoccupations right now though, like the way Jongin’s neck is warm and sweaty and soft.<br/>
<br/>
"Why do you taste <em>sweet</em>?" He pants out, lips folding around his earlobe instead.<br/>
<br/>
Jongin moans, leg coming to wrap around his hip as Sehun pushes him harder into the door. "It’s th-the body glitter. Can you taste strawberries? I think that was the--<em>mmnngh</em>--the flavor."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun tugs the few remaining buttons of his shirt free, let's them spray across the room as he tugs Jongin's thighs around his hips. "Yeah? Made a hobby out of going to bad spots with edible glitter on?"<br/>
<br/>
"You're one to talk--fuck," Jongin breaks off into a moan when Sehun's mouth clamps around his nipple, rich voice echoing through Sehun's ear and shooting straight to the hardness in his pants. "The bedroom, move c'mon."<br/>
<br/>
He's expecting Jongin to tell him where to turn, but instead he yanks his hair to the right, and sighs when Sehun groans into hollow of his throat. He leans down to kiss him after, mouth wet and demanding as it slants over Sehun's. Jongin is an incredible kisser, lips full and soft and restless as he tilts Sehun's head back to kiss him deeper. He licks into his mouth with his palms cupping Sehun's jaw, and sucks on the curve of his bottom lip before he pulls it between his teeth. Sehun moans, holds him tighter to his chest so they can grind together, watches as Jongin's head drops back and his lips fall lax instantaneously.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, take off your pants," Jongin growls in between, and Sehun throws him onto the sheets, before reaching for his own trousers. He's careful, tucking his thumb into the elastic around his calves so his pistol falls within the heaped fabric, and then using his ankle to drag it closer to the foot of the bed. He's still going to kill Jongin, of course, but while they're both hot and bothered, he might as well give him a nice last memory.<br/>
<br/>
Jongin's watching him when he looks back up, shirt barely clinging to the round curve of his shoulders. Sehun's slept with loads of people, loads of attractive people too, but he can't remember the last time he’d felt this eager. It's just the way Jongin looks, sultry and lithe, his eyes sharp and his hands firm.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe it's because Sehun knows what he's capable of, knows how easily the same hands that wrap around his shoulders, can wield knives and wring necks. It's the same thrill as sitting in a tiger’s cage, and briefly Sehun wishes Jongin knew who he was too. He wonders if he'd feel the same begrudging respect, the same heat along his collar and desperate wetness on his cock.<br/>
<br/>
He pushes Jongin onto the pillows by the shoulders, kisses his way down his chest as Jongin's hand returns to fist in his hair. It's so easy to fall into the rhythm, to map out his breathing and let his lips tease along Jongin's ribs, barely there and doing nothing to stoke the rising heat in the room. Jongin yanks his hair again, feet drawing up so his knees are bent and Sehun's torso rests between them on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you want?" Sehun mumbles into the soft skin of his navel, dangerously close to the waistband of Jongin's briefs. He's so leggy, Sehun wants to throw his legs over his shoulders and go down on him until he cries.<br/>
<br/>
"Then do it." Jongin exhales, knuckles digging into Sehun's scalp. Sehun fights a wince and tremor, before realizing he's said that out loud. He's too horrified to say anything, but it hardly matters when the next moment Jongin's throwing over a small bottle of lube and saying, "open me up while you're at it."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun was under the asinine assumption that this wouldn’t progress beyond blowjobs--but here Jongin is, sweaty and willing and really everything Sehun's wanted for a night. He shakes the thought away, lips moving lower so he can mouth at Jongin's cock over the damp cotton of his underwear.<br/>
<br/>
"Speed it up Sehun."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun's cock jolts in his pants, and the rush of pleasure that follows nearly immobilizes him. It's so fucking odd--and hot--but mostly odd, to hear Kai use the same name for him as his mother does. No one in the business really knows, no one outside of the seven other people at the core of EXO. But to hear Kai say it, feels like delicious abandon, feels like laying too close to the high-tide.<br/>
<br/>
He drags down Jongin's underwear, pulling back in surprise when a small Swiss-knife falls away from the side of his hip. He cocks an eyebrow, holding it up, "don't trust the sketchy crowd at the sketchy clubs you love so much?"<br/>
<br/>
"Something like that," Jongin lets his thighs fall open, easy and unashamed. It makes Sehun swallow, convinced he's going to implode even before he gets to cum.<br/>
<br/>
But he feigns concern, "and is this going to do much damage in the danger you anticipate?"<br/>
<br/>
Jongin smiles, sweet and innocuous, "you'd be surprised."<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, he bets. Sehun decides he's probably never going to want to fuck anyone as badly as he wants Jongin right now, and that's a truth he's going to have to resign himself to. He tosses the knife across the carpeted floor and drops back onto his torso, Jongin's fingers trailing back into his hair almost tenderly. Sehun’s lips drag up the ruddy skin of his cock, mapping the way Jongin's hips shift in greedy little fractions. Then he finally pulls Jongin into his mouth, lips wrapped around the head, and sucks hard enough to make Jongin scrabble for purchase, back arching and hips pushing up.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god--<em>Sehun</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun thinks absently of how immensely gratifying it is, to give a desperately sensitive man a blowjob. Jongin twists and pulls his hair, and is reduced to nothing but quivering thighs over Sehun's shoulders as he guides him into his throat once more. When Sehun pulls back, Jongin's hips chase his lips and the palms in his hair push him down again. So Sehun lets his shoulders loose, lets Jongin's hands and hips guide the movement of his head, and lets his throat go lax around his girth.<br/>
<br/>
It isn't particularly comfortable, his eyes water and his throat spasms, but Jongin is warm around him and his thighs are sweaty and trembling against Sehun's ears, and it's <em>hot</em>, because this is somewhere Sehun never really thought he'd find himself. Jongin whines continuously, eyes squeezed shut and fingers twisted unforgivingly in his hair. Sehun has to fight against his hold, just so he can pull back enough to wrap his hand around the base of Jongin's cock instead. Once he's inhaled, throat smarting with the effort, he seals his mouth back around the head, tongue dipping into the slit to make Jongin gasp sharply.<br/>
<br/>
"Sehun-could you-, fingers," Jongin pants out, and as breathy as he sounds, his grip on Sehun's hair doesn't falter for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
Sehun pats around for the lube, and is forced to sit up when he can't find it. Jongin's hands slide away, and Sehun tries not to stare at the picture he makes, sweaty and heaving and pink in all the prettiest places. He reaches out for the lube, which has peskily tucked itself into the folds of the duvet.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, I'm gonna prep you now," he announces bluntly. He's so hard that it's impacting all his other functionality.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah no shit." Jongin laughs breathlessly, nose scrunching and cheeks dimpling. It makes Sehun pause for a second, taken by the sight, the little chink in Jongin's very-sexy-person armor.<br/>
<br/>
He pushes the first finger in carefully, but Jongin seems to take it just fine. His chest moves up and down shallowly, and he hums low in his throat, "go on, give me one more."<br/>
<br/>
Despite how disheveled he looks, his voice stays contained and certain, and Sehun's suddenly struck by an inescapable urge to make him lose any semblance of composure. He slides his knees back, takes Jongin's cock into his mouth again, and then pushes two fingers in the same breath.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Ah fuck</em>, you--<em>mnnhh</em>--better hurry up if you don't want me to cum without you."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun pulls away, lips slick with spit and precum. "Cum, I'll just make you cum again."<br/>
<br/>
Two orgasms will probably knock him out; if Sehun has to shoot him after, he'd much rather it be quick and painless. He's gotten slightly attached.<br/>
<br/>
"No I don't like the sensitivity when I'm drunk, get in me."<br/>
<br/>
Wow, no maybe Sehun doesn't give a shit, he curls his fingers up vengefully. "What if that's what I want?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh fuckmmnnghh--you dont wanna fuck me?" Jongin's brow furrows sceptically over lidded eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't wanna cum twice?" Sehun retorts, careful to match his exact tone.<br/>
<br/>
"No. I just told you what I want. Fuck me."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun can only deny himself so much. He spreads out his fingers, adds a third and then curls them again just to hear Jongin moan loud and long. The haze of the alcohol has mostly receded now, but it hardly makes a difference when Jongin makes him all kinds of dizzy too. He's caught by surprise when Jongin's fingers pluck firmly at his nipple, pinching it to a delicious point, insistent enough that Sehun's movements stutter and he has to ask,<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want me to fuck you or no? You have to let me stretch you out."<br/>
<br/>
"It's done! I'm good to go, come on."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun pauses, unsure, and Jongin scoffs. "Look no offense but all kinds of guys come here bragging about stretching me out, and they're not half the size they think they are. We're good to go."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun barks out an embarrassed laugh, caught off-guard. "Okay, if you're sure."<br/>
<br/>
He slips away to slide off his underwear, hissing through his teeth when the waistband catches on the curve of his cock. When he relocates himself on his knees between Jongin's legs, he's pleased to see the way his eyes are stuck on Sehun's crotch, glazed over.<br/>
<br/>
"You sure you don't want me to stretch you out some more?" It's almost goading, satisfaction simmering pleasantly in his gut.<br/>
<br/>
"Funny."<br/>
<br/>
And then with sudden strength, Jongin wraps his knees around Sehun's hips and flips their positions. Sehun feels the bed sinking underneath him, breath dragged from him in a single blow as Jongin's lube-slicked fist wraps around his cock.<br/>
<br/>
"F-uck, Jongin."<br/>
<br/>
There's a self-satisfied smile plastered on Jongin's handsome face, and Sehun wants to wipe it off, wants to reduce him to the same whining, moaning mess he was minutes ago. But Jongin moves just right, twisting his hands in opposite directions as he guides Sehun's cock through the tunnel of his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
"If we had more time I'd blow you, repay the favor," he says, rising to his knees so he hovers over Sehun's hips. "But this is getting tiring, <em>Shixun</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Before Sehun can react Jongin drops down, and suddenly he's engulfed in stifling, wet, heat. Somewhere in his daze he hears Jongin moan, voice rich and full and deep, and the sound startles him back into the present, panic gripping him when he realizes that Jongin's leaned over him, fingers wrapping around his wrists. <em> Fuck</em>, he should’ve known, Sehun should’ve known it was too fucking perfect to be true.<br/>
<br/>
"At first I thought you'd approached me as some kind of game; that we'd make small-talk and then duel it out in the back alley," Jongin pants, hips jerking back and then forwards, and Sehun fights desperately against the overwhelming pleasure. Even here, on the probable cusp of his death, he can barely think past how good it feels, how well Jongin moves.<br/>
<br/>
"But then, I realized, you thought I <em>didn't</em> know," he rises slightly, punctuates the sentence with a mind-blowing swivel of his hips before dropping down again.<br/>
<br/>
Sehun tries to get his knees up so he can get some leverage, but his thoughts keep melting together and the odd, misdirected energy settles heavily in his muscles. His efforts don't go unnoticed though, and a moan bubbles up through Jongin's lips when his hips jerk up. He tries to buck Jongin off again, but he's quicker, and in a flash of movement there's a small silver knife against Sehun’s throat.<br/>
<br/>
"You should've kept your gun closer, baby," Jongin croons, voice husky with need. The threat goes straight to his dick, and if Sehun wasn't in absolute shit right now, he'd be exasperated.<br/>
<br/>
He glances up at Jongin, tries to find a tear in his facade. But Jongin looks unruffled, barring the occasional pleasured pinch of his brow as hips continue rocking gently. "I can't believe you thought it would be that easy."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun is, among other things, beginning to realize the error of his ways. But he refuses to feel any kind of regret just yet, they're not at an equal bodycount for nothing. He takes stock of all the places Jongin has him pinned down, and realizes he only has one hand wrapped around both of Sehun's, and even though Jongin's elbow is locked, Sehun could dislodge him by pushing back his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
He tries to catch him by surprise, twisting his hands around and pushing Jongin's wrist out, but before he succeeds, Jongin himself withdraws, gasp cutting loudly through the room. And of <em>course</em>, Sehun's first fucking concern is that he's managed to hurt the asshole.<br/>
<br/>
Jongin looks petrified though, and even if Sehun is fantastic at his job, he's done absolutely nothing to warrant this reaction right now. He tries to decipher what’s happened, but Jongin only exhales a quick "no <em>fucking</em> way-" before he breaks off, startled eyes swerving back to Sehun.<br/>
<br/>
Sehun's barely processed what's going on when the knife is back at his throat, digging deeper than before as Jongin yanks Sehun's right arm closer to himself with his free hand. He watches him inspect the soulmate-counter on the inside of his wrist, and from this angle Sehun can't see what he sees, but it doesn't matter because suddenly his wrist's being thrown back at him.<br/>
<br/>
"How long has your counter been on zero?"<br/>
<br/>
His body processes it before he does, going limp with shock as all the fight leaves him in a single breath. <em>Fuck</em>, he should've known. He'd caught sight of the counter when he'd been shaving last week, and it did seem like an inordinately small number of minutes, but he'd brushed it off. The panic returns once more, and this time it's colored with loss--how is he supposed to find-? Fuck Jongin's going to kill him and he'll never even-<br/>
<br/>
"My time’s at zero too," Jongin says, voice quiet.<br/>
<br/>
In the silence of the room, he might as well have screamed it straight into Sehun's ear. Sehun's eyes widen when he comprehends what Jongin's just said, "you don't think-?"<br/>
<br/>
And then it all makes sense. The ache in his wrist--the excruciating, nerve-splitting pain when he'd spoken to Jongin. "Holy fucking shit."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah," Jongin says, suddenly devoid of all quips and qualms. "Yeah, fuck."<br/>
<br/>
For a second, even as his world is flipped upside-down, Sehun is upset. Does <em>Kai</em> not want him? Does he already have someone? It's pretty unheard of--rejecting your soulmate, after all, there's hardly any joy in fighting the inevitable. But if anybody had to be that unlucky, it'd probably be Sehun. It's payback for trying to get into Kai's pants with the ultimate goal of planting a bullet in his occipital lobe.<br/>
<br/>
He's about to ask what's wrong, when Jongin starts laughing, body shaking in a way that reminds them both that Sehun's still inside him. On instinct, Sehun reaches out to hold his hips, and when Jongin pulls his lower-lip into his mouth at the action, Sehun thanks every cosmic entity he can think of.<br/>
<br/>
"This is why I was at the bar--if you can even call it that," Jongin starts, and Sehun finds that he's different now, slightly shy. "I knew my counter was about to hit zero and I just-- it just fucked me up that I'd have to be responsible for someone else's safety, because god knows my actions usually have consequences in this line of work." His palms smooth down Sehun's torso, and Sehun shivers at the barely contained affection.<br/>
<br/>
"I figured, for whatever reason, there's no way I'd meet them in a place like that. And if I did, they'd probably know how to fight for themselves."<br/>
<br/>
"I can fight," Sehun declares stupidly, and then smiles, big and wide and unrestrained because what the fuck, Kim Kai is his soulmate. <em>This</em> is his soulmate.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah? Good for you. I wouldn't have been able to tell with the lousy way you fuck."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun finally manages to draw his knees closer to his ass, bucking up into Jongin with all the force he can muster. "If you're done with trying to sever my carotid, can we turn over?"<br/>
<br/>
Jongin laughs, "<em>fuck off</em>. You wanna show me the pistol you got here with you?"<br/>
<br/>
Sehun doesn't answer, just wraps his one arm around Jongin's shoulders and the other around his waist so he can flip them over. This time when Jongin lands on his back, his arms circle Sehun's neck to draw him in for kiss after kiss, until his lips feel sore and bruised and his jaw aches with the effort. Sehun keeps his word though, fucks him hard and sure, with slow, deep thrusts and then sloppy, quick ones when neither of them can hold back anymore.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Later, much later, three orgasms later (Jongin lied, he loves the sensitivity), Sehun asks him:<br/>
<br/>
"What's your real name?"<br/>
<br/>
He turns to look at Kai, ear pressed to the wrinkled duvet, and watches the slow, saccharine smile that blooms on his face.<br/>
<br/>
"It's Jongin. I didn't lie to you because I was going to kill you."<br/>
<br/>
Sehun huffs out an incredulous laugh, draws Jongin closer by the waist so he can stamp happy smooches onto his swollen lips. "Touche."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm nobody<br/>I'd be appalled if I saw you ever try to be a saint<br/>I wouldn't fall for someone I thought couldn't misbehave<br/>I want you to know that I've had no love like your love<br/><br/>HAPPY (belated) 94S DAY💖💖💖<br/><br/>my twitter is <a href="https://twitter.com/matchahun">@matchahun</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>